


Oh the rising of the sun and the running of the deer

by starfishstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders act out a cheery favourite carol. (Christmas 1980.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the rising of the sun and the running of the deer

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble (yes, it’s precisely 100 words if you don’t count the interspersed lyrics!) was inspired by author_by_night’s prompt of “Christmas Carol: The Holly and the Ivy” at the [rt_morelove](http://rt-morelove.livejournal.com/) Stocking Filler Exchange, but then I just couldn’t seem to get this to be about Remus and Tonks – it insisted on being the Marauders instead.
> 
> I kind of think this ought to be a picture, but I can’t draw, so it’s a drabble instead. If it’s songfic for a medieval Christmas carol, is it still songfic?

 

“ _The holly and the ivy, when they are both full grown_ ,” Lily sang, smiling as she leant up against James’ side. On their entwined hands, both their wedding bands reflected the glow of the fairy lights they’d strung haphazardly about the house.

“ _Of all the trees that are in the wood, the holly bears the crown_ ,” she continued. Remus grabbed a paper crown abandoned on the mantelpiece and dropped it on her head, off-kilter.

“ _Oh, the rising of the sun_ ,” she sang, and Sirius obligingly hoisted little Harry up higher, raising him above all their heads, “ _and the running of the deer_ ” – James jogged in place, grinning madly.

“ _The playing of the merry organ_ ,” Lily sang, and Peter tinkled about on the keys of the old upright piano, smiling back at her, then they all joined in with one voice as she concluded, “ _sweet singing in the choir_.”


End file.
